


Tender Love

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes just how much he loves the reader and knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Love

To Dean, you were like fire. At times you were calm, a steady flame that offered warmth and comfort. But when he and you were alone, he yearned for the moments in which you reminded him of a raging forest fire, uncontrollable and burning everything in your path to get what you wanted. Your fingers would grapple for him, dig into the depths of him and you wouldn’t stop until you had satiated yourself of him.

Dean lived for the look in your eyes, the raw hunger that overtook them when he drove deep inside you and you’d dig your nails into his skin. It drove him over the edge to know that it was he who could make you come undone like that. His hips would become rougher in their thrusts and you’d wrap yourself around him in such a way that Dean knew you were as close as you possibly could be.

He’d press open-mouthed kisses down the column of your neck, suck your nipples into his mouth and bury his nose in the valley of your breasts, knowing just how to drive you over the precipice of orgasm. The way you clenched around him, a vice-like grip that made his orgasm approach faster than he intended, Dean would force his eyes to remain open as he watched you reach your peak.

For him, it was one of the most beautiful things he could witness. Your head pulled back, hair splayed out on the pillows, mouth gaping open in a screeching moan of his name. He’d lace his hands through your own and hold them above your head, sink into you and with sheer determination, he came just as you did, relishing in the wonderful sensation.

Once it all died down and you were left with heaving chests and panting breaths, Dean would slowly pull out of you and kiss your lips softly. You’d usually get out of bed, make your way to the bathroom on wobbly knees and wonder why Dean would even find you seductive when you were struggling to remain upright after the fucking he had just given you.

Dean’s arms wrapped around you tightly once you got back, pressing kisses to the nape of your neck as you settled in against him, cocooned inside his hold. You’d fall asleep with the press of his mouth on your skin, dream of nothing but his wide smile and crinkled eyes. And you’d realize when you woke up that you had never been as happy as you had been with him.

And Dean realized the same as well.

“Sammy,” said Dean, clearing his throat and interrupting Sam from his reading.

“Yeah?”

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“To buy a ring.”

At this, Sam’s head snapped up and he gaped at his older brother, the very same one that had sworn off marriage and any sort of commitment. “What?”

“You heard me,” Dean huffed. “A ring. There are just so many and I can’t seem to choose. I can’t even ask her which one she likes more because it’s all a surprise, and I really want this to be perfect for her and—”

“Dean, you’re blabbering,” said Sam with a scoff.

Dean rolled his eyes before fixing them on his younger brother. “Will you just help me? Bring Jess along, she might know what to pick more than either of us do.”

“When?”

“Today?”

“I don’t know if we can today.”

“Then just ask her!”

“Alright, fine,” Sam snorted, pulling his phone out of his front pocket, quickly dialing his wife’s number before Dean could have any sort of meltdown in the middle of the restaurant. Jess picked up on the third ring and soon she excitedly agreed to meet the guys at a close-by jewelry store.

“Oh, my God,” Jess squealed, embracing Dean and Sam in succession. “I can’t believe you’re going to ask Y/N to marry you! I’m so excited!”

“You won’t tell her anything, will you?” Dean asked worriedly.

Jess rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. “I’m not stupid, Dean. Come on!”

“Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly. “Just… I really want this to be perfect for her.”

“Then we’ll make sure it is.”

“Thanks, Jess.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said, looping her arm through Dean’s. “Now, let’s look for the perfect ring!”

It took the boys and Jess a few hours until both Dean and Jess had agreed on one ring. Sam thought they all looked the same and just wanted to go back home with his wife. But Jess would have none of it.

“You’re so inconsiderate,” she chastised affectionately. “Dean helped you out when you were picking out an engagement ring for me. It’s time you do the same.”

“Yes, honey,” Sam said monotonously. Jess chuckled and shook her head, turning towards Dean and hugging him once he had made the purchase.

Dean smiled nervously at Sam and quickly embraced him before thanking Jess for all of her help. “I will let you two go now. Thank you both. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Oh, please do!” Jess said, kissing his cheek. She took Sam’s hand and they walked away from a thoughtful Dean, as he tried to find the perfect moment to ask you to consider spending the rest of your life with him.

It took Dean almost two months to find the right time to ask you. He took you out on fancy dinners, strolled with you through a park, and did all those cliché dates that were popular in the movies. He even considered putting the ring in your champagne and have you almost drink it.

But nothing that he planned elaborately felt right. You weren’t into over-the-top displays, you often liked to stay home and watch movies with him, your favorite food was the one he cooked for you, and Dean finally found the right time when you collapsed on top of him as he watched T.V. in the living room.

You groaned loudly, your head on his lap. “Ugh, today was endless. So many forms to fill out.”

Dean smiled down at you and rested his hand on your stomach, stroking gently as he leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead. “Well, at least it’s over now.”

“And I got you to come back home to,” you grinned.

Dean’s heart skipped and he swallowed thickly. He had kept the little black, velvet box in his pocket at all times, just in case, and now it felt like the right time to do this. He cleared his throat and reached for it, quietly pulling it out without startling you.

You were quite aware by how quiet Dean suddenly became and promptly sat up on your haunches to look at him. “Is everything okay?” you asked with concern in your voice.

“Everything is perfect,” he said shakily, trying to smile and not let the nerves seep through.

Your eyes narrowed as you took him in. He was beginning to sweat at the brow and his right hand was clenched in a fist, the knuckles white and prominent. “Dean…”

“I love you,” he blurted, getting on his feet. You couldn’t do anything but look at him as if he’d gone crazy. “I have never been as happy as I am with you. You make me so much better than I could ever imagine and the way you are, you’re just—God, you’re just so freaking perfect. And I know I told you that I never planned to commit to anyone when we first started dating, but then again, I never planned to fall in love with you. And I have. I love you, so much. More than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in my life.

I never want to spend a day away from you. I always want to know that you’ll be here for me and that you know that I’ll always be here for you. I know I won’t be perfect, I will hurt you, but trust that I won’t do it deliberately. You have taken over my entire being, Y /N.”

At this, he paused to get on one knee and you gasped, your hands flying to your mouth as your eyes watered. “Dean.”

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?” His voice was low, nervous, yet sure of his words. You knew Dean didn’t do these things, he was always stoic and scared of showing his feelings. He guarded his heart and you couldn’t help but to feel privileged to have all these sweet words directed at you. You know they came from Dean’s very heart, the same one yours was so in tune with.

“Yes!” you exclaimed, laughing as his lips split into the widest, most beautiful smile you had ever seen.

He hastily slid the beautiful engagement ring on your finger before you were wrapping arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly close and pressing kissing all over his face. Dean seemed to be doing the same and soon your lips met in a fervent, passionate kiss. Laughing against the kiss, you both moved in sync towards the bedroom.

Clothes flew off desperate limbs as Dean hoisted you up in the air, your legs wrapping around his firm waist and hips moving in rhythm to seek out friction. You could feel him hardening against the crux of your thighs and it sent a jolt of pleasure up your spine. Your fingers threaded through his hair and pulled, pressing him closer to you as you suckled on his bottom lip.

Making quick work of your underwear, Dean dropped you on the bed and hovered above you momentarily before smirking and making his way down your body, pressing hot, sucking kisses on your skin. His hands gently parted your thighs, his mouth parting from you so that he could really look at you.

“After all this time,” he murmured with a sweet, tender voice. “And I will never grow tired of seeing you.”

His touch ghosted on your inner thighs, leaving a trail of heat and goosebumps in its wake. You moaned his name, body arching as he tipped forward and pressed his mouth to your wetness. His tongue expertly sought out your clit, sucking solely on the hard nub as he sunk two thick fingers into you. Your hands flew down to lace through his hair and you laughed as you saw the ring on your left hand, not quite believing what had happened just minutes before.

Dean smiled up at you, slightly pulling away to blow a stream of cool air on you that made you shake from the pleasure. He held your legs opened as he leaned down once again and with the flat of his tongue, licked a thick stripe through your folds.

You were a squirming mess under him as his mouth suckled and his fingers moved in simultaneous rhythms. Before long, he had you reaching your peak and your hips were hunching up against his wet mouth, the friction of every one of his ministrations driving you over the edge. Dean moaned as you came around his fingers and his length twitched with the need to be inside you.

Once the last remnants of your orgasm had ebbed away, Dean smiled and pulled up to cover you with his long frame, his mouth seeking yours out in a loving kiss. His tongue stroked against yours and you relished in the groan that burst from him as you took his stiff, heavy length into your hand, pumping him for good measure before directing him to your wet entrance.

He sunk into you easily, your walls stretching to accept his girth until he was balls deep inside you. You could feel the wiry hairs on the base of his dick against your folds and you wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the other one descended until it reached his backside. One of your favorite attributes of Dean’s was his ass and you loved sinking your fingers into the flesh. You quickly cupped a cheek and pulled, digits digging into his skin.

“M-Move,” you urged.

He answered by pulling out and thrusting inside sharply. You gasped against his full lips, pleasure heightening even more as his tongue licked against the roof of your mouth. His pelvis moved in a quick, sure rhythm that had the head of his length hitting that spot inside you with every trip inside. Dean’s hand grabbed your thigh, moving your leg to rest on his shoulder as his free hand occupied itself in holding him up above you.

The new angle sent jolts of pleasure through every one of your nerves and you moaned in ecstasy as he drove hard inside you. He was fast, yet steady, never once missing to slam against your g-spot.

“D-Dean.”

“Come for me, sweetheart. C-Come around me…”

You swallowed thickly, biting his lip and pulling harshly as your orgasm overtook your senses. Your body stiffened beneath Dean and he watched you come with awe and love in his eyes. His fingers stroked through your hair, kissing you passionately as you shook beneath him, the pleasure overwhelming you momentarily.

Once your orgasm had begun to subside, Dean’s hips drove harder into you and you felt him pulse. You knew he was close and you brought his lips closer to you. You kissed him hard between harsh pants, your chest heaving and your hardened nipples grazing against his chest. Dean couldn’t take it anymore, the hot, wet feel of you clenching around him was too much to bear and he buried his face into your neck.

His hips jerked erratically as he came inside you, length twitching as the slick pulsated from it. You kissed along his jaw as he rode out his orgasm, smiling against his sweaty skin and pulling him close to you. His breath fanned out against your neck and once the pleasure had diminished, he pulled out and collapsed on the mattress.

You shared loopy smiles before you excused yourself to go to the bathroom. Putting your hair up in a sloppy ponytail you made quick work of using the toilet and cleaning yourself up before letting Dean use the bathroom.

When he walked back into the bedroom, you ran into his arms, pressing sweet, happy kisses against his cheek, nose, chin and eventually lips. Dean laughed loudly as he embraced you close and twirled around with you in his arms.

This felt like the start of something wonderful and neither of you could wait for the rest of your lives to begin together.


End file.
